Pretty Cure Alto
Pretty Cure Alto is a Fanseries by StarQueen22. The theme is Music. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Hana Rizumu/Cure Tempo Voiced by: Shiho Kikido (Japanese), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English) She is the oldest out of three children the other two being her two younger brothers. She has a short fuse mostly steeming from lack of attention from her mother who tends to focus more on her two younger brothers and tends to get in trouble a lot. In civillain form, she has red hair in padgeboy haircut and dark brown eyes. As Cure Tempo, her hair turns pumpkin orange tied back in a ponytail and her eyes turned dark orange. Mariko Kyoku/Cure Tune Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) She's Hana's partner. She's some what sweet, kind and caring but stand in her way of her doing her work and prepare to get one heck of a lecture. She's an artist since she was taught by her father who is now a world tour of his art so makes her feel close to him when he's away. In civillain form, she has magenta hair in ringlets and blue eyes. As Cure Tune, her hair is pulled into Odangos with ponytails that fall above her waist and turns bright pink and her eyes turn red. Trebel She's Hana's mascot and princess of the kingdom of Music she goes to earth with her trusted guardian to find the cures of Harmony. She is not afraid of hard work loving to work at the Hana's mother's bread shop. In Mascot form, she is a song bird with blue, yellow and white feathers and big black eyes. When human, she has long dark blue hair in a Chignon with one large elvis like curl. Bass He's Mariko's mascot some what of a lazy thing and Trebel's closets friend. Bass loves cheese the stinker the better he always says. Although he is from the kingdom of music...he can't sing a note he'll litterally break glass when he does. He is a crow. When human he has black hair in a slick back spikes and grey eyes. Villains The Dark Chorus A group of casted out people from the music kingdom for trying to overthrow the queen and were stripped of their singing voices and sent away but broke free when one of them founds a weakness in their spell. Donaru He's the leader of the Dark Chorus who wants nothing more than to gain enough power through the music spheres to take over the kingdom, Kinzoku The first to attack the cures. He's a loud mouthed and brash young man who has the mouth of a sailor and hates being called out on a mistake. He has red skin with black markings on his arms and cheeks, red spiked hair and orange eyes wearing something similar of a rock star. Fuchowa/Usagi Fujiwara She's the second to attack the Cures. She's calm and collected and uses her tactical know-how to fight more than using brute strength. She has light green skin with aqua markings, aqua hair tied back in a braided crown, and dark green eyes. Oroshizenki They are the monsters of the day. Their name is a combination of "Horrible" and "Sound" Items Muse Boxes They are the henshin devices that resemble music boxes. Family Kotone Rizumu She's Hana's single mother who has a hard time arranging her time with her children and tends to be easily stressed between being a single mother and running a busy bread shop with very few employees, so when the boys pull pranks on Hana and she complains she tends to snap her more than the boys. Kazu Rizumu He's Hana's late father. He died of cancer when she was 5. He and Hana were closer than she was to her mom. Riku and Isamu Rizumu They are Hana's trouble making younger siblings who tend to prank her almost everyday and usually get away with it. Ai Kyoku She's Mariko's mother who is a lawyer. She hopes one day her daughter will kick the habit of doing art and become a lawyer like her since art has done nothing but put her at odds with her husband. Remprant Kyoku He's Mariko's father who is part of Italian and part Japanese who is on a world tour with his art. Students of Ongaku High School Movie Characters Protect the Heavenly Star Necklace Prince Emerald The crowned prince of Starlight Heaven who is in the next in line to inherate the Heavenly Star Necklace. He is the only male family member to inherate the power to the necklace. He has dark green hair and green eyes. Princess Ruby She is Prince Emerald's cousin who was suppose to be chosen as the next queen due to Emerald being born only for her to be passed over. She took defeat well is always there to help her cousin with some advice. She is actually the daughter of Aramatsu not knowing until it was too late to warn him. Queen Aramatsu She is the movie villain. Episodes # The speed of the music! Cure Tempo is born!-When Hana saves a bird from a monster she suddenly given the power to save the world. #The melody of a piece! Cure Tune is born!-When Hana is partnered up with the emotionally charged Artist, Mariko in an art project the two butt heads with each other on what to make but when a Oroshizeki is made out of her painting. How will Hana defeat it without hurting Mariko's feelings. #Let's get to know each other better!-When Hana decides that she and Mariko need to understand each other she decides to throw a sleepover. # # # # # # #Runaway! Finding Hana!-When Hana has it up here with her mother and her cure job thats putting her at ends with her mother she runs away and is captured by Kinzoku who tries to break her spirit. Can her friends find her in time? #Incoming Broken Tempo!-When Mariko finds out it's too late to save Hana who now renamed Broken Tempo she now has to go up against her. #Please come back! A cry of a family!-When Hana starts breaking out of her trance stopping herself from killing Mariko she is still half under the Dark Chorus. But with the help of her mother and brother's kind words be enough to bring her back? #Reluctant to come back. the woes of Cure Tempo!-Hana is worried about coming back to being a cure because of what happened and Mariko decides to try and cheer her up. #Cosplay Cafe! Sign me up!-When a new cosplay cafe opens in town and Hana and Mariko want to join. Movie 1: Pretty Cure Alto! Protect the Heavenly Star Necklace!-When Mariko, Hana Trebel and Bass are invited to the Starshine castle in hopes of having extra secrurity with guarding the Heavenly Star Necklace. But when Amatasu and her daughters attack the kingdom for the necklace leaving Mariko injured and the blame of it being on Hana who was helping with something at the time now has to team up with Prince Emerald to save the kingdom. Category:Fan Series